Make Me Fly
by CoffeeandCherries
Summary: "I'm not going anywhere... I'm right here."


**A/N:** This is my first time in a while delving into 'M' rated stuff... hope you enjoy. Can take place anytime between Castle buying The Old Haunt and 'Always.'

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, never will be. No infringement is intended.

* * *

**Make Me Fly**

Castle sat at the corner of his bar at The Old Haunt, nursing a drink. He felt the warmth of the alcohol already in his limbs; the slight buzz at the back of his head. He felt like it gave him courage.

He couldn't lie anymore. He wanted Kate, and there was nothing in the world that could change his mind. If she didn't want him, so be it, but he had to find her, tell her how he felt before it was too late.

Rick thought of all the ways he could tell her, show her, how he felt. Some way different, more obvious, than the ways he already tried. He wanted to make her understand how there was nowhere he would rather be than in her heart.

He hit the flat of his palm against his forehead and sighed. Was he really that sappy?

"You okay, Castle?"

Slowly, he raised his head just as Kate took a seat on the stool next to him, her knees brushing so warmly against his. "No, I'm really not."

"Anything I can help with?"

Oh, Kate, what an opening, "YeahNO," he said when he tried to not answer so honestly.

She smiled so beautifully, probably amused at him. "Really? Would you like to elaborate on that answer?"

Before she was finished speaking, he was already reaching for her, pulling her closer to him. Castle let his fingers card through her hair, cupping around her ears, as he pulled her face toward him, pressing his lips lightly to hers.

He pulled away, her lips still inches from his, "That's about as elaborate as I can get right now."

"I see..." this time, it was she who moved forward, bringing her mouth to his as they crashed together.

When her tongue touched his, his entire body woke up and responded. Castle pulled her even closer as he deepened the kiss. She tasted of coffee, scotch, and something else that was inherently her, and it was driving him crazy.

They finally pulled apart, still touching foreheads as both panted for air.

He swallowed hard and blinked before he looked so deeply into her eyes. "Kate..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Castle," she whispered. "I'm right here."

"Good." He captured her lips again, then slowly got to his feet as he took her hands in his. "Follow me."

Kate nodded, sharing a knowing smile with him as she let him guide her to his office.

Just as he got to the door and put his hand on the knob, he hesitated. Before he could check with her again, her hand was over his and, together, they opened the door.

Once the door was shut and locked, and much to Castle's surprise, Kate was on him. He responded in kind, kissing, hands roaming, undoing buttons, and tugging off bits of clothing.

He was vaguely aware that they were moving through the office, bumping around his table, when he suddenly was pushed down onto his chair.

At some point between the door and here, he'd lost his shirt and pants, but still had his boxers one. It wasn't lost on him that Kate was in a similar way, too, as she stood over him.

Slowly, she hooked her thumbs in the sides of her panties and slid them down her long legs. He just thought his member was hard and throbbing before, but the sight of her in front of him, like this, made him ache even more.

She took a step closer and he reached for her, unhooked her bra and slipped the item off her shoulders and down her arms. Before it hit the floor, his hands were on her breasts, massaging them, tweaking her nipples just slightly.

Castle slipped his hands down to Kate's waist and she stepped toward him, leaving a burning kiss across his lips as she tugged at his boxers. He lifted his hips just enough where she could slip them off.

The next thing he knew, his boxers were gone, and she was on his lap, brushing her core lightly over his tip, teasing him. Her eyes flashed in mischief and she settled over his erection and stopped moving.

Kate leaned forward to kiss him and just as her lips touched his, Castle thrust upward, pushing his way inside her. He swallowed her gasp and reveled in her taste and the feel of her tongue as it swirled and tangled with his.

Her fingers were in his hair as she rode him, taking him in slow, deep strokes. He had his hands on her hips, guiding her, rubbing circles just below her navel with his thumbs.

Slowly, he slid his hands upward over Kate's body, onto her back, and into her hair, pressing her closer as he continued to plunder her mouth. His right hand then moved down to her lower back, keeping in time with her.

It wasn't long before their movements became frenzied. Castle opened his eyes just before he came, and caught Kate just as she fell apart with him and all around him.

She was still breathing heavy when she opened her eyes and smiled. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever experienced.

He smiled as he pulled her forward, kissing her eyelids, then slid his lips across hers once more.

Kate smiled, and let a small laugh escape.

"What's funny?" he asked, there were so many other questions he wanted to ask, but they could wait.

"Nothing," she answered, "Nothing funny at all. You make me feel like I can fly."

Castle smiled with her. "Like you can fly, huh?" he asked, loving the feel of her body against his. He held her close and rubbed her back as she leaned against him. "I like that."

He really did. And he would do what he could to make her feel that way forever.


End file.
